X-Men: James Eric Howlett
by Natalie.Toni.Barton
Summary: James Eric Howlett was named after his father and grandfather. He has lived in a orphanage since he was ten monthes old, now 18, his mutant powers surface and Charles xaiver notices. Taking Logan with him, James finally meets his father, but when he hears who his grandfather is, what will he do? Fight for the x-men? Or will he follow his grandfather and join the brotherhood? NOT HP
1. The life of James Eric Howlett

James Eric Howlett was sitting in his room in Mary's orphanage for boys, reading "Call of the Wild" By Jack London. James Eric Howlett, or as most of the people Called him, Wulf, meaning Wolf, in German. A man who came to the Orphanage once when he was sixteen called him that. It stuck. James was now 18 years old, and the next day he would be out of the orphanage, he had been here since he was ten months old. They said a lady came to them, said her name was Emma Lehnsherr, and she was his mother. She told them what to name him, and said his father's name was James Logan Howlett, and gave them a picture of him. She warned them that he would be different than others, and to treat him well. Then she left. The next day, a woman was found, with a bullet wound in her head. She had committed suicide. At 18, James Eric Howlett was a spitting image of his father, except for his eyes, the were a steely grey, which he got from his mother. His hair was shaggy and thick, and always went the same way, with two parts sticking up into curved points at the back. His nose was his fathers too, crooked, bit thin, from so many breaks, like his father, and had a gruff look about him. He had long sideburns that when to his cheeks and tanned skin. He dressed in white t-shirts, his favorite leather jacket, and worn blue jeans and work boots. He was the spitting image of his father. He was not, as his mother hoped treated well growing up. He was beaten belittled and teased. Until a couple of days ago. Adamatium claws pushed their way out of the space between his knuckles, and he swiped at one of the boys beating him, cutting a gash in his arm. The others advanced on him, wanting to teach him a lesson for hurting their leader, but James got mad. Raising his hand, the metal chopping knives came out of the drawers and floated in front of him. All of them ran.

Now he was feared. He did not like being feared. He liked having friends. But James had never had any. Ever. So he had stayed in his room for the last week, not eating or drinking anything, just reading or thinking. So, when he heard a knock on his door he jumped, startled out of his wits, nobody ever knocked, they just barged in without asking. "James," the matron spat out his name like it was poison. "There is someone here to see you; he says he is your father." When I heard that I was excited, my FATHER! He had finally come for me! "Some other people are here with him ill just let them in..." the door opened, and in came a man with ruby tinted glasses, a man in a wheelchair, and… my father. He looked exactly like me. Except for my eyes, I had my mother's eyes. "Hello young man, my name is Charles Xavier, and that is Scott Summers, and this is your father, James Logan Howlett, but most people call him Logan." James was looking at his father in wonder, he finally got to meet him! " have you noticed anything strange happening to you? powers you cant explain?" James scowled. "yes, i can control metal, and i have claws that come out from between my knuckles, why? you want to lock me up and experiment me or somethin'?" James growled. Xavier looked sad for a minute before he smiled. "no my dear boy, you see, i run a school for people such as you, so myself, and the other teachers, can help you people such as you to control your powers. you have something called the x gene. it makes you a mutant. when you used your power last time, i found you using cerebro, which helps me find Mutants that need help controlling their powers. when it said that you were a level 5 mutant, and the son of Logan here, well, i just had to meet you and offer our help. Logan had his memory lost about 18 years ago, and just a couple weeks ago got it back. thats when i found you. he remembered he had a son, and knew right away that you were his,unfortunately , he does not remember your mothers name. we are wondering if you would want to come with us back to the school?" James thought for a moment. "yes, i would like to go."

Logan, who was just staring at James for the whole speech, asked something that would change a lot of things to come. "Who is you mother, kid?" James looked and said, "Emma Lehnsherr, I'm named after her father, Eric Lehnsherr. Why?" shock showed on all three of the faces there. And I knew I had said something that would change my life forever. And boy, it did…

AN;i have rewritten this chapter.

-LadyLucinielGodSend


	2. Chapter 2

All three mutants were shocked. The professor was looking at him with wide eyes. James father was looking at him with worried eyes and one eye was looking at him with shock and horror. " why are you all so shocked? Do you know my grandfather ? Is he still alive or something?" Logan , one eye and Xavier looked at each-other before wheels looked back at him. " you see James, your grandfather is still alive, but he goes by another name now.." the next hour was filled with the story of how his grandfather was on a mission to kill all the humans and leave all the mutants alive, thinking that they were the superior race and how they made a force to stop him, called the X-Men. As they explained everything, James got steadily angrier at his grandfather and all the metal in the room started to move and twist. Logan noticed that he was the only metal object that wasn't being affected by his son, and jumped over to his son and gabbed him, giving him a crushing hug, and James calmed down instantly. " hey, son, I know your mad at magneto . But you need to calm down, this is one of the reasons why we want you to come with us. We want to help you control your powers. So will you come back with us , kid?" Logan knew he was acting soft, but he just found his cub, and wolverine was growling that he needed to comfort their cub. The next hour was a blur, James agreed to come back to the school. When they got in the plane both Scott and Charles had to stifle their laughter at both Logan and James , it seemed that James got more than his looked from Logan, both Logan and his son were growling during the flight, trying to calm their protesting stomachs which did not agree with flying. It seemed they both hated flying. James looked up at Scott hearing his laughter that slipped out. " shut it one eye, or you'll wont be able to laugh at all, bub." James gruffly growled , before groaning and putting his head once more between his knees . " couldn't have have said it better myself , kid." Logan said, before grunting and copying his sons actions. An half an hour later the plane started to slow, and landed on the grounds of the school. Opening the hatch, Scott wheeled professor X out of the plane, not before yelling at them if they were coming or not. James and Logan took a moment to collect themselves before unbuckling themselves and walking somewhat shaky out of the black X-Jet. "Logan! Your back!" a somewhat southern female voice screeched, causing both James and Logan to wince. Sensitive hearing does have its downsides, at times. A somewhat pretty girl, with strange white streaks on her bangs, ran up to James and gave him a hug, Logan behind him trying to stifle his his laughter. " uh," James James began somewhat uncomfortably, " I'm not Logan, I'm James, his son." he finished somewhat gruffly, seeing her confused face. Her face went red from embarrassment . " o-oh, s-sorry!" she stuttered. " you just look a lot like him and all..." she tried to explain. James grimaced , he hoped that the kids in this place didn't have a habit of hugging his father every time they saw him, he didn't think he could handle that. James wasn't one for hugging of fluffy emotions. " look, kid," he said gruffly, not knowing he sounded exactly like his father at the moment. " it doesn't matter, just, don't hug me again, I don't like being touched." when he saw uncertainty and a tiny bit of fear in her eyes, he went to put his hand on her bare shoulder, but she jerked away. " look, kid, I'm not gonna hurt ya.." Logan almost laughed, this was the exact conversation he had with rouge when he first met her. " no, it's not that, just when people touch my skin, I drain their powers and I could kill them.." she looked extremely sad at this fact . Then she saw Logan and waved happily at him. " come on you guys, Dr. Grey asked me to take both of you to the medical wing!" walking to the medical wing, James noticed it was a completely different part of the school. Instead of warm mahogany walls and paintings, it was metal walls and code opens doors with X's on them. When they got to one of the doors , it suddenly opened and a pretty woman with bright red hair ushered them in. " ok, James, I want you to lay on this table here, and I'm going to take an x-ray of your Skeleton." James got on the table and laid down , she pushed the table into the drawer like space. Five minuets later jean Logan and rouge were looking at the X-ray with shock. " not him, not again.." Logan growled out. James looked at the x-ray in shock, his entire skeleton was covered in adamantium!


	3. Chapter 3

All three mutants showed shock. The professor was looking at him with wide eyes. James father was looking at him with worried eyes and one eye was looking at him with shock and horror. " why are you all so shocked? Do you know my grandfather ? Is he still alive or something?" Logan , one eye and the xaiver looked at each-other before wheels looked back at him. " you see James, your grandfather is still alive, but he goes by another name now.." the next hour was filled with the story of how his grandfather was on a mission to kill all the humans and leave all the mutants alive, thinking that they were the superior race and how they made a force to stop him, called the X-Men. As they explained everything, James got steadily angrier at his grandfather and all the metal in the room started to move and twist. Logan noticed that he was the only metal object that wasn't being affected by his son, and jumped over to his son and gabbed him, giving him a crushing hug, and James calmed down instantly. " hey, son, I know your mad at magneto . But you need to calm down, this is one of the reasons why we want you to come with us. We want to help you control your powers. So will you come back with us , kid?" Logan knew he was acting soft, but he just found his cub, and wolverine was growling that he needed to comfort their cub. The next hour was a blur, James agreed to come back to the school. When they got in the plane both Scott and Charles had to stifle their laughter at both Logan and James , it seemed that James got more than his looked from Logan, both Logan and his son were growling during the flight, trying to calm their protesting stomachs which did not agree with flying. It seemed they both hated flying. James looked up at Scott hearing his laughter that slipped out. " shut it one eye, or you'll wont be able to laugh at all, bub." James gruffly growled , before groaning and putting his head once more between his knees . " couldn't have have said it better myself , kid." Logan said, before grunting and copying his sons actions. An half an hour later the plane started to slow, and landed on the grounds of the school. Opening the hatch, Scott wheeled professor X out of the plane, not before yelling at them if they were coming or not. James and Logan took a moment to collect himself before unbuckling themselves and walking somewhat shaky out of the black X-Jet. "Logan! Your back!" a somewhat southern female voice screeched, causing both James and Logan to wince. Sensitive hearing does have its downsides, at times. A somewhat pretty girl, with strange white streaks on her bangs, ran up to James and gave him a hug, Logan behind him trying to stifle his his laughter. " uh," James James began somewhat uncomfortably, " I'm not Logan, I'm James, his son." hé finished somewhat gruffly, seeing her confused face. Her face went red from emmberasment . " o-oh, s-sorry!" she stuttered. " you just look a lot like him and all..." she tryed to explain. James grimaced , he hoped that the kids in this place didn't have a habbit of hugging his father every time they saw him, he didn't think he could handle that. James wasn't one for hugging of fluffy emotions. " look, kid," he said gruffly, not knowing he sounded exactly like his father at the moment. " it doesn't matter, just, don't hug me again, I don't like being touched." when he saw uncertainty and a tiny bit of fear in her eyes, he went to put his hand on her bare shoulder, but she jerked away. " look, kid, I'm not gonna hurt ya.." Logan almost laughed, this was the exact conversation he had with rouge when he first met her. " no, it's not that, just when people touch my skin, I drain their powers and I could kill them.." she looked extremely sad at this fact . Then she saw Logan and waved happily at him. " come on you guys, Dr. Grey asked me to take both of you to the medical wing!" walking to the medical wing, James noticed it was a completely different part of the school. Instead of warm mahogany walls and paintings, it was metal walls and code opens doors with X's on them. When they got to one of the doors , it suddenly opened and a pretty woman with bright red hair ushered them in. " ok, James, I want you to lay on this table here, and I'm going to take an x-ray of your Skeleton." James got on the table and laid down , she pushed the table into the drawer like space. Five minuts later jean Logan and rouge were looking at the X-ray with shock. " not him, not again.." Logan growled out. James looked at the x-ray in shock, his entire skeleton was covered in adimatium!


	4. Please consider!

An: not a chapter, but I would love it if someone would write one for both of these challenges, the only thing I want is the x men one to be non magic and be mentioned in them both. Pm me or review if you want to take it up. You also have to be dedicated and update regularly . Plz?

potter , or howlett, he guessed, since the people who nabbed him from his home with his 'Parents' place ( he found out they adopted him from a orphanage ) told him his father was Logan howlett aka wolverine of the x-men , has lived in strykers dam since he was 5 years old, teached how to do everything, from math to physics, to defence and attack, how to spy, how to be an assassin , and most importantly, control his two powers: adimantium claws, three on each hand, and kinetic energy .When he had was 21, the Xmen come to the dam and break him out, and he meets his father, and uncle, Remy lebaeu . He joins them on their quest to stop magneto, but magneto, seeing his worth, kidnapped him and touters him for a Month to try to convert Hadrian's PtSd and constant nightmares after they rescue him, he starts to revert into himself, a large difference from the Logan act-and-look-alike they knew before he was kidnapped, just a year after they got him. But their was one person while he was taken that gave him kindness. Victors creed, his uncle.( movie version) when the professor realizes that victors may be their only hope, he calls him to help. Victor, along with Logan and Remy try to restore Hadrian to his old self. After monthes of work they do, but a person from his old life comes along, an old friend that he had when he was five. Tom riddle, only 5 years older than him, returns, and helps them fend of magnetos constant attacks against them. Who better to help them than the son of magneto himself?

2. harry IS tony stark and Howard stark after running away after the war and becoming the master of death, he was always a genuise , he just didn't show it, becouse it would ruin dumbles idea of a meek unintelligent little saviour.


	5. Note

I'm am sorry to say that i will not be continuing my stories until at least six of my challenges are taken up with at least five chapters each I have hit writers block and in need to think for a bit rand that will help.i Am very sorry but if you want to see more you know what to do.

-Gabrielle Lucy Di'Angelo


	6. Note part two

**_These are things that I would like to see written before I continue my Fics. All of them would be preferred._**

1. When Logan gets hurt bad enough that his healing factor shuts off, remy starts to worry. Ad that's another worry, why is he worried?

2. When certain things come to light, Logan finds out that gambit is his son, when gambit gains a new power, it makes that fact obvious. When remy gets kidnapped by stryker , he gets the adamantium put in. Escaping, remy finally gets back to the mansion, but remy is having trouble getting better from the memories. Then he gets sick. (not regecting the adamantium ) and he keeps getting worse. Will remy live to get to know his newly discovered father?

3. Logan gains jeans powers after the events of alkali lake, and HE now holds the Phoenix within himself.

4. Logan never met the x-men first, he met magneto first. So he joins the brotherhood.

5. What if Logan had one more power than his claws and healing? What if it was something like rogues? Except he kept it permanently and didn't hurt the person he touched, and controls it? What if Logan met the magneto before the x men? And joined him because of a betrayal ? ( he remembers his past.)

6. What if harry was not born a wizard, but a mutant? what if harry had a brother named victor? what if Harry and Victor were abandoned by lily and james? what if they were adopted by the howletts and creeds? what if harry... was wolverine?

7. what would happen if harry was actually the son of magneto and twin brother to Peitro? and had both their powers? and joined them and the brotherhood?

if harry was magneto?

9. what if harry was victor creed?

if harry was gambit?

11. what if harry was pyro?

if harry was lance/avalanche?

if harry was logans son? having the same powers? and got kidnapped and experimented on after being betrayed by the wizardIng world?

Xander Harris started being able to do moves even Buffy was not able to do, he just shrugged it off as a fluke. When he started being able to charge objects with kinetic energy, he started to worry. But when his eyes turned to a red on black color, and memories of his father, Remy laBeau came to the surface, as well as getting kidnapped by demons and having them erased just so tony harris could pay off a debt he owed , he got mad. With his looks back they way they were,( pretty much a copy of remy but younger) he finds his father. Joining the x-men, he fight off a new enemy, magneto.( Xander was kidnaped during season 3 and his memories messed with so he thought that was his life.)

lily and James potter looked at their newborn son Harry James potter, they felt pride, but when the newborn opened his eyes, all they felt then was disgust , his eyes, red on black, was the sighn of a mutant, when his hair eventually changed to light aburn color, it was the last straw, their child was a mutant, and James knew that this child was not his own. Lily had cheated on him with a man named remy labeau. And so they dropped him off at the thieves guild with a note saying who the father was and the new name that fit him; Damian Remy Labeau. Growing up with his father in the thieves guild, he turns into pretty much exact duplicate of his father, powers and all. When they eventually meet the x men, Damian meets Logan, and he is instantly in love, but only Logan knows why, becouse they are mates. ( when Harry was conceived remy was 15 so by the time they meet the x men remy is 35 and Damian is 20.)

potter , or howlett, he guessed, since the people who nabbed him from his home with his 'Parents' place ( he found out they adopted him from a orphanage ) told him his father was Logan howlett aka wolverine of the x-men , has lived in strykers dam since he was 5 years old, teached how to do everything, from math to physics, to defence and attack, how to spy, how to be an assassin , and most importantly, control his two powers: adimantium claws, three on each hand, and kinetic energy .When he had was 21, the Xmen come to the dam and break him out, and he meets his father, and uncle, Remy lebaeu . He joins them on their quest to stop magneto, but magneto, seeing his worth, kidnapped him and touters him for a Month to try to convert Hadrian's PtSd and constant nightmares after they rescue him, he starts to revert into himself, a large difference from the Logan act-and-look-alike they knew before he was kidnapped, just a year after they got him. But their was one person while he was taken that gave him kindness. Victors creed, his uncle.( movie version) when the professor realizes that victors may be their only hope, he calls him to help. Victor, along with Logan and Remy try to restore Hadrian to his old self. After monthes of work they do, but a person from his old life comes along, an old friend that he had when he was five. Tom riddle, only 5 years older than him, returns, and helps them fend of magnetos constant attacks against them. Who better to help them than the son of magneto himself?

: marvel and avengers and Xmen

Character : Deadpool and Loki

Story line: Loki and Deadpool are Harry's parents

Plot: when Loki used his lady Loki form and slept with Deadpool, he forgot he could get pregnent , so he disguised himself as lily potter and changing many people memories ,and after the attack that Halloween night, ran away, everyone believing them dead, continued on their way. Loki runs to Deadpool and they both raise him. How will the avengers and the x men react when a eighteen year old boy comes to their doorstep and says his father is dead, but he has to wait for him to come back whole his mom Loki, is on Asgard ? (Harry is as insane as Deadpool but has lokis personality as well)

2 days ago

18. Harry potter has always been a genius but due to the durslys not letting him get better grades, he toned it down. When the Final battle is done, and all of the people he cared about dead, he runs, eventually realizing he became the master of death, and is now immortal . Taking on the alias Howard stark, and later, Howard's 'son' Tony Stark. Even S.H.I.E.L.D didn't know.


	7. Note part three

1. Harry must be a fallen angel, but it must be a totally thought up angel, and he HAS to be an ARCHANGEL!

2. All of the other ArchAngels must be protective of him, INCLUDING LUCIFER!

3. He is Lucifer's twin , meaning his looks MUST CHANGE! INCLUDING THE EYES AND HAIR! (blond hair, Ice blew eyes, The hair is not short but not long either, do with that what you will!)

4. he has already graduated Hogwarts.

5. Dumbledore Knew.

6. back on the twin thing, he is as bright and as gorgeous as Lucifer, but is the most powerful.

7. Harry/Male character is a MUST!

8. everyone Harry knew died in the war, and is the last wizard or magical creature from the wizarding world left.

9. since he is the last, he has no money, he lives on the streets, and one of the archangels find him and reconize him for who he really is.

10. and finally, as soon as he meets that archangel, he remembers.

11. you figure out the rest.

•~•~•~•~•|•|•|••|•|•|•|•|~•~•~••'

Nephilim!Harry

gabriel/Harry

Harry is raised by Balthazar

Harry is as powerful as Michael

Black hair , but GOLD eyes

Hair will not a messy rats nest. ( that gets old super fast. As well as no hair down to his waist, also getting old.)

Will not be short( also getting old) also will be musceld (again, skinny and malnourished gets old)

Harry will have known lucifer before he fell, so he knows what it is like to see a kind lucifer

•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•|•|•|•~•~•~•~•}•}•}•}•~•~•~•~•~•

1. Harry is biologically john and Mary Winchesters son.

2. He grows up with them.

3. An AU verse were there is no wizarding world .

4. Harry was the one the yellow eyed demon attacked at six monthes, so he has powers, but NOT VISIONS! Anything else is fine.

5. Harry is the one who goes to collage and dates Jess .

6. Harry is Lucifers vessel

7. Sam never existed.

8. Call him anything but Harry. Hadrian would work but other things would too. But to NOT shorten then name to Harry, it's getting old.

9. Different hair style ie. not a messy rats nest.

10. I want NO Harry/Dean

11. Harry/ the trickster aka Gabriel would be preferable. Any angel will do.

12. The plot line must stay the same except for the changes above.

13. You must be willing to finish this and update regularly .

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~••~••••••••••#•#•#•#•#•#•

1. In the wizarding war everybody died so he is the last of his kind

2. Harry changes his name

3. His powers changed to be more angelic, but he does not know that their angelic, he just thinks they are stronger

4. He is the son of lucifer and Michael as a peace treaty.

5. He was born before lucifer completely fell, so the war would stop and michael would not lose lucifer to hell.

6. Raphael is the devil satan whatever you want to call it .

7. Dumbledor time jumped and stole him, giving him to the Dursley's and saying he is lily and James son after D killed them and temporarily destroyd LV .

8. You figure out the rest

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•[•_•[•_•_•_•_•\•\•\•\•\•\

10 years after the war that wiped out the magical world exept himself,(of course, he is never normal is he?)Hadrien James Potter was walking through a field when he came across a gigantic stunning tree. Feeling the imense power coming from it, he places his hand on it. A bright flash of light that would have blinded any other flashed , blasting Hadrien to the ground, memories running through his head, he remembers who he is, Hadrieniel , the youngest and most loved of the archangels, the Archangel of death. Fate really had a way of screwing him over didn't it?

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•[•[•[•[•[•[•[•[•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_ •_•_•_

These are the other ones I would like written.


End file.
